


Guilty Conscience

by GuiltyRed



Category: Saiyuki, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Foul Language, dark crackness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take the canon, substitute one bored sadistic telepath for one vengeful sadistic shikigami, shake well, pour <em>very</em> carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Opening dialog quoted from the Saiyuki manga, book 3. The name "Xin Xu" is simplified Mandarin for "have a guilty conscience" and is pronounced "Shin Shu" – more fitting than I could have hoped for. (source: [MDBG Chinese-English Dictionary](http://www.xuezhongwen.net/chindict/chindict.php?dss=1&wdqdef=have+a+guilty+conscience&wdrst=0&wdqdefm=0))

  
"Hello, hello. You sirs. Over there."

Gojyo flinched at the nasal voice and turned to give its owner hell.

An outrageously dressed foreigner with flame-red hair smirked and waved the foursome closer. "You are travelers, yes? Xin Xu will tell the future of your journey."

"Can you believe this shit?" Gojyo snorted. "Fortune telling is a load of bull."

"Yes, yes, I knew you'd say that," Xin Xu murmured, slipping a cigarette between his lips. Blue eyes met Gojyo's as the stranger added, "I also know that you, sir, are out of smokes."

"How the hell?"

Goku burst out laughing. "It's the way you were about to go all samurai on his ass just for talkin' to us, stupid kappa! You always get nasty when you're deprived!"

Xin Xu chuckled, a cool, slippery sound. "You're one to talk. What's the matter, doesn't your master allow snacks between meals? He's holding out on you. Check his pockets."

"Wha? Sanzo!"

The smooth click of a pistol being cocked brought everyone's attention to the priest. "What are you after?" Sanzo growled, aiming the gun between the amused blues.

"Why, _me_, dear Priest?" Xin Xu took a slim lighter from the pocket of his leaf-green coat and casually touched flame to his cigarette. "Who says _I'm_ after anything? You, however, are on one hell of an ambitious road trip. Tell me, if you win, do they erase your crimes?"

"I'm about to erase you, if you don't give me a damn good reason not to," Sanzo snarled, the gun not wavering.

"Sanzo, what's in your pockets?" Goku whined miserably. "Aw, dammit, now I can smell 'em! You bought meat buns, you bastard!"

"Oh, for pity's sake," the priest grumbled, holstering his weapon and tossing a bun to his monkey. "Here, have the damn thing."

"I bet he's got smokes, too," Gojyo muttered darkly.

"He does. And his lighter isn't really broken, he just wanted to piss you off."

"I've just about had it with you!" Sanzo hissed, going for the sutra.

Hakkai grappled him to the wall. "Sanzo, no! You can't just fling that stuff around like that, remember what happened that time you were drunk!"

"Fuck off, Hakkai, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Don't you tell _me_ to fuck off!"

"Gimme your cigarettes, you damn monk!"

"MEAT BUNS!!"

Xin Xu smirked to himself and stepped back into the shadow-filled alley. The voices in his head had faded to a soft, manageable blur against the fresh shock of anger and in-fighting from the four travelers. Their uncorked fury washed over him like silk, soothing his nerves and arousing his desire, making him feel nearly human.

One addiction fed; now to find his own dark-haired master and see to the rest…


End file.
